The Paramour
by mbieseven
Summary: Peeta Mellark was a rising businessman, a successful family guy, married for eight years with his lovely wife when he went to District Four to purchase the island of pure and beauty, Isla Cassia, only to meet the island's, recluse, beautiful reggae singer Katniss Everdeen and fell in love with her. It was a love that started wrong and will it be a love that will end right?
1. Chapter 1

**the paramour**  
_mbieseven_

**#this is an AU Everlark fanfiction**  
**#i do not own anything of hunger games, it was all hands down to the brilliant mind of Suzanne Collins**

* * *

title: the paramour  
genre: angst, erotica, romance  
characters: peeta mellark ; katniss everdeen ; gale hawthorne ; madge undersee  
rating: m (violence, sexual content, drugs, language)

* * *

** e**

"I need a minute," she doesn't know how long she had been saying that to him, but she was clinging to his arm, clutching his wrist, her fingers digging in his flesh. "Katniss," he almost gasped feeling the pain of not just her tight hold but the pain of watching a her everything collapsed into nothing. Slow and painful. "Just a m-minute," her voice cracked and her tears came crashing down, her breathing became panting. "AAAHH!" she yelled and broke down into a loud cries. Peeta quickly wrapped his arms around her, helping her, trying to pull her up, and mend her falling pieces. "How can you do this to me!?" she harshly pushed him yet he stayed firmed holding her, keeping her close, trying to make her see that he was hurting too, that he doesn't want this one too. "How could you!?" she snarled and finally flung her arms to hold him to her. Just a minute. Just one last minute before everything ends.

* * *

**-one-**

"You will love there, my friend, the water is ever blue, the sunset is beautiful, the island is so rich, so pure," Finnick tossed the empty sea shell away to grab another. Squeezing a little lemon and adding some salt on the oyster and he was back eating while Peeta was nervously staring at the huge window of the train, hands pocketed on his white slacks. "If you are really worried, I tell you my friend, your money is not going to a waste." Peeta turned and looked at Finnick for three seconds of silence, he took the seat across the latter. "I know that, of course," Finnick kept his eyes sturdy on him for long seconds

Right in front of him, sitting was one of Panem's raising businessman. A rags to riches kid that through faith and hard work was able to carve his own name at the crazy world of business. Featured as one of the best young businessman, Peeta Mellark, exuded that kind of aura of gentleness and intelligence. A man not just good with words but fair in judgment. "I have already checked the island on the internet myself and I have great vision for it, facilities that could help to improve it yet just enough to keep its purity, something that could increase the job opportunities of the people down there." Finnick marveled as he unfold the plans he had for the island, small and big, all detailed in the words that almost encourage him that in his hands the world could be change, can be so much better.

"If you ran to be the President, I assure you, you will win," Peeta gave a hearty laugh at what seemed to be a kind joke that he was making. "I didn't dream of holding such responsibilities, power is such an ill natured force, my friend." he pushed himself up just as the train finally stopped over their destination, District Four. "I wonder, does anyone ever disagree with you?" Finnick chuckled wiping his lips, standing up and following him to the door. "Of course, my wife disagree with me all the time." Peeta jumped off the train as their servants collected all their things leading them to the car that they'll be riding to the pier. "Oh, of course, Mrs. Mellark, how is she?" Finnick offered for Peeta to get in first as he followed.

"Three months and my second will be out." he smiled proudly looking at the photograph he had at hand which he showed to his friend. "How old is Jarren?" Finnick inquired staring at the dark brown haired boy, smiling in the photograph. "Almost eight," Peeta tucked the photograph inside his suit. "Time flies so very fast," Finnick nodded at his statement and soon their car were driving out to the pier where a yatch was waiting to sail the sea over to the island, Isla Cassia.

The ride lasted for an half hour before they were standing over the pier, washed with the salty breeze and overlooking at the island that was arm length from where they stood. "I have been there several times, the beauty still captivates me, warning though, hold your heart. Hold it real tight." Finnick clapped his back and climbed their yatch. He gave Peeta his hand and hulled him over as he began the story of telling him how he met his wife, Annie Cresta Oddair on the said sland. "I love my wife," Peeta smiled, staring at his glinting white gold ring. "Of course you do, who wouldn't love Madge? That woman is the only woman that hands down deserved you." Peeta laughed jokingly pushing him away as the yatch moved backwards and slowly being unanchored, preparing to sail to the island that will change his life.

He watched ever so serious on the island, having this vision of how this could improve so much more. The sun was almost setting when they arrived and was welcomed by the residents with passion. "Welcome to Isla Cassia, you will be staying where the owners used to stay," Darius, one of the residents and tour guides lead them. "The island is owned by a rich couple from the Capitol, a gift for their daughter that died in a disease. They don't want to hold to much memories of her so the island was for sale." he lead them down the white sand beach where paper lanterns of different colors hanged, crowded by people with one bar open to serve everyone their desired drinks. "Our island has our unique seven cocktails, all divine, all lethal," the three of them laughed as the music went on, jazz transitioning into reggae. Relaxing and enjoying. Darius ordered cocktails each and passed to one another, Finnick was already out dancing and chatting with people as Peeta walked and looked all over the place, watched the party goes.

"There are many things beautiful in this place, you might find your soul mate," Darius teased over his cocktail.  
"I'm married," he smiled sipping his cocktail as the latter carefully watched his expression.  
"Well, hold your heart then, my friend," he clapped his back and excused himself for a moment. He just nodded and moved his way inside the crowd, as the music transition so was the singer.

He finally reached the front of the stage were she was just about to sing, brown hair tied in a beautiful one braid, head crowned with a beautiful flower circlet. She was wearing a silky white dress, dancing by the sea breeze and was bare footed. Their eyes met and she offered a shy smile. Those gray eyes left an impression on him that was haunting him even though he was still standing staring at her. As the drums released the beat, her body swaying to the rhythm, she began singing and it was too late.

He was told twice. Hold your heart. But at her voice his heart fell crashing full impact on the floor and he was enslaved of something forbidden.

* * *

**hello, this is mb and i decided to post an everlark fic because they are my favorite couple ever. i wanted to have something like post mockingjay but i think i read enough and they were all good i couldn't think of anything anymore, besides i don't want to ruin suzanne collins' work. i am not good at following the characters. i just like imagining them together. so this is an au. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-two-**

He enjoyed his cocktail, small sip as his soul danced to the melody played by her lips. Their eyes always seemed to find each other, in every lyric and note. After the third song, she was down the stage walking her way to the bar. "Cherry burst," she smiled timidly to the bartender before he made his way next to her, landing an almost empty glass on the table. "Darius' right, all your cocktails are lethal," he smiled kindly to her which made her returned the same smile. The bartender placed a tall triangular glass of half red half white drink that has swirling red beads on it. "You're just not used to it," she chuckled, taking one small sip on her drink. "Maybe," he shrugged, leaning his back over to the counter. "Peeta," he looked to her and she looked back. "Peeta Mellark," he offered his hands yet he just smiled and walked away with her cocktail.

"If you pay for my drink, I might offer you the pleasure to know my name." and just like that she disappeared from the crowd. Peeta pulled a cash out of his pocket and left it on the counter before he entered the dancing crowd, craning his neck left and right looking for her. He nearly gave up in looking for her when he finally saw a figure sitting alone almost twenty feet away from the part. White silk dress, white flower band in the head. Without thinking twice, he went there ignoring his name being called by Finnick who was probably looking for him.

"I paid your drink," he slumped next to her. She then smiled shyly at him, "Katniss, Katniss Evedeen." This time she was the one to offer her hand. "Pleasure to meet and hear you sing, Ms. Everdeen," he lifted her hand and grazed a light kiss on her knuckles. She gave a light chuckle. "I never saw you before, tourist?" Peeta weighed his answered but before that he gave a mysterious smile, enough to make her think of what it meant and not why he was not answering. "Yeah, a tourist," he finally answered and the lady took a sip on her cocktail and stared at the sea.

"How about you how long did you live here?"

"All my life," she stand up and removed her flower band.

Peeta stood up and realized the distance they have between, just couple of inches. Katniss gently run her fingers on the contour of his face. "I have never seen such beautiful eyes before, as beautiful as the sea" she pulled away and grabbed the hem of her silk dress pulling up. "And I never felt this kind of want before," she threw the dress on the damp sand. "Want?" Peeta was enticed with her every word. She nodded. "Yes, want." She smiled walking to the sea, her legs was hammered with the wave and she watched her bathed in the sea water and moon light. "What are you waiting for Mr. Mellark?" she asked before dipping to the water. Peeta stood weighing right and wrong, afraid that if he followed there was no going back. He can still smell her, it lingers in the air and the desire that coursed in his veins were not so tamed. He jerked his shirt off and removed his slips on and soon followed her on the water.

It was dark and even the moon light didn't help him in finding her when someone poked him at the back. Turning around and she was there, smooth skin, glistening in the kiss of the moonlight and a smile shadowed in her lips. "You perk my interest, Mr. Mellark, specially the way you looked at me back there," she whispered moving closer to him, making for him harder to breathe. "The way I looked at you, enlightened me, Ms. Everdeen. How do I look at you?" Katniss ran her palm over her golden hair, her fingers freeing the wild knots. "How do you think so?" she whispered in his ears. "With all due worship and adoration, I have never heard such voice before." He felt her smile against her ear. "I'm fluttered," she backed away, smiling still. Peeta soon felt her hands above her both shoulder, gliding to his neck and he stopped them there, holding them firm. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, sincere and full emotions. She almost didn't breathe at his tone. "A lot of people say so," she moved away and dove into the water.

Peeta tried following her yet she disappeared once more, like her skin becomes transparent at the covers of the sea. He gasped as she emerged in front of him only to take his lips in a full kiss. She owned his lips and his hands secured her waist, Katniss clung to him with desperation, as their lips singed in the burning passion of the kiss they were sharing. Tilting their heads, they gave way for it to become deeper, to root in their hearts and to capture them for a moment of full surrender. Gently, their lips parted and they breathed life to one another. "That was wonderful," she moved away and quickly went to the shore, leaving him hanging and asking questions. Was this what she always do to get free drinks?

Frustrated he ran his palm over his hair and threw a punch on the water. He walked to the shore and grabbed his shirt. His night was both made and ruined and he just wanted to go find Finnick. "Did you swim?" Finnick asked as he came in the middle of the dance floor where he was hoarding attention before he dragged him out. "Yes." He hissed, almost bitter. "Dude, what happened?" Peeta just looked over him and sighed. What should he tell him that he was disappointed regarding a certain kiss that he shouldn't have in the first place because he was fucking married. The ring wrapped around his finger suddenly felt awfully hot like a hellfire, licking him, reminding him of a sin that he shouldn't have done. "Nothing, I'm just tired, I'm sorry, I will go now." He let him go and quickly slid away from the crowd and walked to where they were staying, the biggest house in the island.

When he arrived he quickly changed his clothes and grabbed a phone. "Peeta, it's so nice to hear from you honey, so how was it?" the mere voice of her wife made him choke with guilt yet the kiss was too beautiful to regret. "Everything's great here, you'll love it here and Jarren," he was trying hard to make the conversation sound normal yet whatever word he was saying it was as if he was admitting that he was kissing another pair of lips earlier another the moonlight and he loved it. "That's good too hear but you don't sound well, are you okay, sweetie?" Peeta ran his palm over his face and he got this stupid urge to tell her the truth. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just homesick." If he was to be more honest he was thinking about her, Katniss Everdeen. "Oh baby, we missed you too." He nodded, he missed them right but since the kiss, the only thing in his mind was her, nothing but her. "I miss you too, all of you, I love you and I need to sleep. Goodnight, Madge." Then he never waited for the answer but rather he just cut the phone out and stood from his bed and walked all over the mansion when he saw Darius fixing on an old stereo.

"How long have you been here?" he asked sitting down across him, Darius looked up through his glasses. "All my life," he placed down the screw and grabbed the wrench. "So you know everyone?" he tried to sound nonchalant. "I suppose, we are just around five hundred here, you know Mr. Mellark," suddenly embarrassment dawn to him how could he asked him about her without any implication. He tried to think of reasons of words. "So are you going to ask me about a particular someone?" Peeta almost jolted at his seat, he shook his head then pursed his lips and then he probably was the picture of guilty. Darius laughed. "I told you hold your heart," he stood up and Peeta just ran his palm over his face if he knew he would have nailed it.

Darius went back this time with a huge bottle of rum and two shot glass. "This will make the conversation easy," he sat down and poured the liquor on each glass. He passed one to him and they tossed. "Is this someone Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta just drank the rum but he was sure it was not enough to make him all red as he was right now. "How did you know?" he cleared his throat.

"Everyone fell for her charm, the beauty, the voice, the elusiveness." Darius looked at him seriously. "But this is the first time I saw Ms. Everdeen let anyone buy her a drink. Usually, after she sang she's out and no one will see her. but tonight is different, wasn't it Mr. Mellark," Peeta tried to find the right words to say but he remained speechless. He judged her wrong and it felt awful, a lot awful than knowing he cheated on his wife. "She's very beautiful," he drank another shot, then another until they lost track of time of the story line and everything almost became a blur. "I kissed her, she kissed me, and I'm ruined." He raked his hair, he can now feel his stood up and the world just spun fast and furious and then black.

His last thoughts was her lips, the way they move so hungry like his. Then her wet body against his and everything felt so right and wrong at the same time that it was just an explosion of emotions no words could describe.

* * *

**how's the story so far, a little review will be really helpful thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

-three-

He woke up with a terrible pounding in her head and with Finnick excited and was practically all over the tour that they were going to do over the island. He was telling that excitement in so many words and manage to slip bits and bits of hi wonderful time last night, which for the record he didn't even cheated and was proudly telling everyone his wife's reaction to these, that, those and these. Unlike him, who was expected to be more loyal just shared a kiss under the moonlight with a total beautiful stranger. "Oh shut up," Peeta stood up chuckling, before he went to the bathroom and excused himself for being shitty because of a hangover.

When he was finally dressed and all showered up, he showed himself in the dinning table where Finnick was already eating with Darius. He let himself slumped on the seat across Finnick; he picked the croissant on the plate and took a small bite only to feel himself vomiting again. "Hangover?" Finnick looked up on him, mouth still full of bread. Peeta just sighed and reached for a tall glass of water. He wasn't sure if it was the liquor or was it the dream? She was just all over her dream. Singing, dancing, swimming, kissing and even naked. "Are you okay?" He snapped off the trail of his thoughts, his fist clenching tightly. "Define okay," Finnick laughed shaking his head. "You got it hard," and he doesn't have any idea.

After breakfast they stayed in the balcony for solid two minutes savoring the seven o clock sun rays. Putting on his glasses, they started walking around the town's old cracked cemented road that was half filled wit sands. The houses were kept simple and sturdy. Finnick was looking left in right, half naked and wearing a gray khaki shorts with a matching slip ons, he stood on the other side on plain undershirt and cargo shorts with a matching slip ons. Darius walked ahead f them on his opened shirt and cargo shorts, calling every faces they passed by, greeting them good morning and occasionally doing some brief introduction.

After fifteen minutes of walk they were already burned and exhausted yet the beauty of the island never ceased to amaze them. "This is paradise, too hot to be paradise though," Finnick took a generous bite on his watermelon. "This place is just perfect," Peeta placed his sunglasses on before taking another sip on his juice when he saw a familiar figure approaching them. Clad in a flowy silk dress that showed generous amount of skin, white bandana tied around her chocolate hair, face lightly pink at the hot sun. She stopped standing next to him, checking on the fruits that were displayed on the stands. Finnick and Darius looked at her as she gently removed the stray strand away from her face and her beauty left men speechless once more. "Your hair looks lovely, Katniss." The vendor smiled at her which she returned with the smallest smile possible. "I always wear them like this," she touched the end of her braid.

"I rarely see you, so allow me to compliment you," the lady started placing the apples that she was handing to her on a plastic bag. She grabbed one apple when it accidentally fell yet Peeta was quick enough to catch it using his hand. "Careful," their hands touched and their eyes met. "Ms. Everdeen," Katniss let their hands touched longer, the sensation to linger and grow. "Thanks," she said grabbing the apple and handing it over to the lady who placed it on the plastic bag, she paid and not bother with the change then she was gone. Peeta watched her walked away being greeted and looked at yet not returning any.

"What's with her?" he turned to Finnick who voiced the question in his head. "She's Katniss Everdeen, daughter of one of the first resident of the island. A beauty that liked to be kept secret. A reclusive goddess." Darius dramatically answered which made Finnick shrug. "Come on, Peeta, we will check on the shores," Finnick stood up, tossing his remaining watermelon over the trash can. Peeta looked at him before glancing over his half filled juice. "I am still a bit… dizzy, I'm gonna stay here for a while." He wished he can lie more convincingly since Finnick was actually frowning at him. either he knew he was lying or that he hated that he seemed to doesn't want to come with him. "Come on, Mr. Oddair, I will show you the shores and even have you ride a jetski." Darius interrupted giving him a knowing look making him relieved and afraid at the same time. Afraid of the sin he knew he was about to commit. He looked at his juice before drinking it all up as the footsteps of both guys slowly became soft in his ears.

Placing the cup down the wooden tale, he began walking his way in a different direction, in the road where she walked hoping, somehow he will still see her. He stopped when he found her buying at the vegetable stand. She turned and looked at him for the long time. He pulled himself together and walked towards her. "Planning on a vegetarian lunch, Ms. Everdeen?" he tried not to crack while saying every single word. "Would you prefer it differently then, Mr. Mellark?" there was a smug smile on her lips. Peeta's chuckle quickly came out of his lips."Are you asking me for a lunch together, Ms. Everdeen?" he leaned closer to her. "Maybe, who knows," she shrugged still keeping that steady eye contact with him. "Well, who am I to refuse a lunch with the one and only Katniss Everdeen," the lady chuckled, soft and melodic, immediately unforgettable. "You are lucky, Mr. Mellark," she started walking and he quickly followed, walking side by side with her, earning glances and murmurs. "I hope you don't mind them, Mr. Mellark." She timidly said, still keeping her steady pace. Peeta stopped momentarily making her stop as well as she looked at him, questioning.

"It will really be great if you call me Peeta, Mr. Mellark is too formal." Katniss looked at him before her lips curved in a small smile.

" If I call you that, I would want you to be mine." She said straight, no hesitation while looking straight to her eyes. He couldn't say anything back, he couldn't even think one coherent thought. Katniss just smiled and continued walking away.

"The same would imply, would it, Katniss?"

* * *

**i received my first review! thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-four-**

There was a long silence between them before the lady smiled. "I guess so, Peeta." Peeta couldn't contain the chuckles that burst out of his lips as they began walking. It was a long walk that was filled with part silence, some shy conversation here and there and before he noticed it the town was reduced into nothing behind them. Before him stood the second largest house that the island held. Quaint and sophisticated. Simple and elegant. "I hope you don't mind," He slyly looked at her, Katniss gave a small chuckle. "The pleasure is all mine." Peeta entered the house followed by her, who closed the door behind her.

"You're alone?" Katniss walked her way to the kitchen and placed everything on the tiled sink.

"I expected you to know that already." Peeta just looked at her with pursed lips that soon expanded into a wide grin. "Yeah, somehow," he scratched the back of his head.

"So what brought you here?" Peeta looked at her as she dumped the vegetables to the sink and turned on the faucet. Katniss glanced up on him as he was standing next to her, leaning on the sink.

Peeta looked at the ensembles on the dinning table. "A dream." He looked at her.

"Must be some big dream, huh." Peeta smiled nodding.

"Ambitious." He looked at her before shifting his body, elbows leaning down the sink.

"I wanted to develop and preserve this island." His tone was low. Small and almost doubtful. Like he was telling her a secret that only the two of them should know.

"Yeah, ambitious." Katniss reached for the chopping board, she began peeling the carrot and he helped her casually, like they have been doing that together ever since.

"Your place is beautiful." Peeta peeled the radish that was passed to him.

"Something tells me that you are easily attracted to beauty, aren't you, Mr. Mellark." Katniss chuckled lightly. Peeta stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"Not really," he shrugged. "But your beauty…" he smiled. "Your beauty leave me so weak." Katniss tried to hide her giddiness by rolling her eyes.

"Be careful with your words," she whispered putting down the knife and the carrot. She turned to face him. Peeta looked at her.

"My words?" he asked dumbfounded, placing the radish down and the knife.

"I am serious, Peeta." She looked straight to her eyes. "I am serious about wanting you," she moved closer to him and he wasn't able to move. "You have this weird pull to me," she turned around, grabbing the carrot and went back to peeling. Peeta looked at her and realized how her words reflected the things and emotions that he couldn't put into words. He indeed felt the same hunger, the same want. That attraction, that forbidden attraction. He looked down on the half peeled radish. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, heck he shouldn't be inside her house nor nurturing this kind of emotions inside him for a woman who was not his wife. He was married for Christ's sake. He signed a vow in the country, in heaven and with the woman whom he chose to stay with for all his life and right now standing next to Katniss Everdeen they no longer matter. Liking her wasn't wrong, so does loving and being attracted to her. She doesn't has to know that he was married, Madge doesn't have to know. It could be a secret that he can keep to his graveyard. Besides, he was not the only one who do this, many men get away with cheating and keeping a mistress.

His eyes trailed from her slim fingers to her arms then to the side of her neck and finally to her face. He knew he wasn't being fair but the world was generally never fair. "The first time I saw you, I know I like you." He voiced out, staring intently at her. Katniss stopped from peeling the vegetable. "This is embarrassing so I am only going to ask this once." He took a deep breathed. "Do you like me, Katniss?" Katniss looked at him and met his blue eyes. They almost looked glinting with determination. She smiled putting down the knife and carrot. Turning, she faced him. "You are an idiot," she pulled him to her and their lips singed in a passionate kiss.

Peeta grabbed her waist and lifted her as the lady wrapped her legs around her torso and their kissed deepened. As the air in their lungs strained, they parted lips and looked at each other disoriented with the feverish intensity of their kiss. Peeta turned and made her sit on the cold tiled sink and took her lips once more, kissing her hard and rough as Katniss returned the favor, pulling him more to her, her fingers swimming in his blond hair. Gently, he coaxed her tongue, licking her lips and she parted it to let him in. The sound of their slapping tongues filled their ears and made their blood coursed in double pace. Katniss gently pushed him away, threatening to explode in the wild sensation that she just now felt. Their foreheads met and they were gasping desperately for all the air that they could inhale.

"Wow." She smiled almost against his lips. Peeta closed his eyes, "I'll take this as a yes," Katniss chuckled, raking his blond hair. "Yes indeed," she pushed herself off the sink and was about to went back to what they were doing when Peeta caught her waist with his arm. "You are so beautiful, Katniss." He whispered against the crook of her neck and she smiled before gently kissing his lips. "Whenever you tell me that, it sounded the first." And they went back in preparing lunch.

They both had a nice vegetable salad paired with vinaigrette and soup, after which they started munching fruits still telling stories about themselves, trying to get as much information from one another. They moved from the different parts of the house until they stopped on her room's balcony where the blue ocean lined infinitely against the horizon, sparkling and painted soft orange by the sunset. Time had been fast, fast enough for him not to notice.

"Look," he whispered and Katniss stood closer to him, looking at his soft feature mesmerized by the sunset. "This is my favorite color, I tried to mix paints to create this glory, every time, even though I know, I am close, still something is missing." He turned and their nose almost bumped. Katniss smiled. "You are an endlessly interesting person, Mr. Mellark." Peeta landed a soft kiss on her lips. "I could say the same thing to you," he pulled away from the wooden railing."But, I need to go," he said gently holding her hand and kissing her knuckle. "Tomorrow?" Katniss looked at him for long second before she nodded. "Tomorrow."

Peeta then turned on his heels and walked back inside the house as she watched him passed by her dancing white curtains. Almost breathless, she called for him. "Peeta," Peeta turned to look at her. "Will you stay with me?"

This could be the first lie that he will tell her, no, this was one of the million lies that he will tell her.

"Always."

* * *

**my deepest thanks to the people who read and check out this fanfic. have a good day /eats sugar cube/**


End file.
